minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Yatagarasu
Authors Note This pasta is Inspired by the Geometry Dash level with the name "Yatagarasu" The story: It was a normal day in our private server. We were building a 'Floating Castle' in survival and we have spend at least 50 hours in building it. One day, we ran out of wood and I decided to go down the surface and get some wood. When I arrived in the forest. I saw wildfire slowly engulfing the trees. While chopping down trees, I noticed something strange. The fire in the grass blocks never disappear, I removed the fire and saw that the grass blocks had turned into netherack. I though that those were new features of Minecraft, although I never updated my launcher. "Minecraft could have autoupdated", I said to myself. I returned to the castle and told my friends about that. But when we returned there, the netherack is no longer there. Weird. Here is the transcript of our chat: ChaOency: Pole, Is this one of your bullshit pranks? YtPolarGaming20: I dont know! there were netheracks here I promise! VillainBriney4: Cmon Mike lets return back and build the kitchens! ChaOency: I agree lets go back now YtPolarGaming20: I'll check if there is still netherack here ChaOency: Pole! Stop wasting your time. They both left me alone. I checked if there were netheracks left. I found a sign saying "Beware of her wings". I freaked out and left the area. I returned to our house only to find the stairs blocked by lava. I typed in chat: YtPolarGaming20: Guys let me pass!! ChaOency: I'm sure that he's trolling us again. Suddenly, lots of parrot spawned and attacked me. YtPolarGaming20: Help!! please!! Chaoency: Stop trolli- VillainBriney4: Dafuq is going on down there Pole!! YtPolarGaming20: Help I have 3 hearts left!! VillainBriney4: use that to cross the lava. YtPolarGaming20: Thanks ChaOency: How did those parrots attacked you? YtPolarGaming20: I don't know, it's probably connected to the netherack and the sign in the forest ChaOency: sign? YtPolarGaming20: Yeah, I found a sign in the forest saying "Beware of her wings" VillainBriney4: Sorry we didn't believe you Pole YtPolarGaming20: Thats ok YtPolarGaming20: What the- Out of nowhere, the sky turned red. Something appeared in our view, a bird, a giant bird. On land, netherack slowly engulfs the lands, waters turning into lava. Those things made our hearts stop we were shaking out of fear. I looked at the bird, it was flying straight to us. YtPolarGaming20: Guys watch out!!!!! The bird shoots us giant laser beam. We all dodged, but Villainbriney was struck by the beam and died, he disconnected. It seems that he can't rejoin. ChaOency: Pole watch out!! YtPolarGaming20: Omg our castle is falling!! aaaahhhhhhh!!!! Like sand, our castle falls. We took massive damage, we both have half a heart left. Yatagarasu: Kyaaaaahhhhhh!!!! I closed my eyes, thinking that the bird will kill us. ... ... Clank!!!!! I opened my eyes. I am alive, and so ChaOency. A obsidian wall blocked the bird's attack. A guy, a guy placed the obsidian walls. I looked at his nametag, his name was Bloodlust01 (lol gd reference) he told us: Bloodlust01: Leave now!! I'll take care of her YtPolarGaming20: We can't leave you here!! ChaOency: Cmon lets leave!! YtPolarGaming20: Take care stranger Bloodlust01: Ok I never returned to that world. I deleted it and went playing roblox. The end! Written by YtPolarGaming20 Thanks for reading! Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Demonic Category:YtPolarGaming20 Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Supernatural